1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a screen printing machine for forming a print of solder on a board by filling a patter hole of a mask contacting the board with solder by sliding a squeegee relative to the mask and thereafter separates the board from the mask.
2. Background Art
A screen printing machine performs a screen printing operation of forming a print of solder on a board in a pre-process of a process of mounting components on the board in a components mounter which is disposed on a downstream side. The screen printing machine includes: a mask having pattern holes; and a printing execution unit which fills the pattern hole of the mask contacting a board with solder by sliding a squeegee relative to the mask and thereafter separates the board from the mask. To perform the screen printing operation by the screen printing machine, it is necessary to set a printing condition containing a plurality of operation parameters for operation of the printing execution unit. However, there are many kinds of operation parameters which should be input by an operator, such as a squeegee movement speed, a printing pressure, a plate releasing speed, etc. To set the printing condition by inputting the operation parameters one by one, the operator is required to have sufficient knowledge and experiences. In view of this, for example, JP-A-H07-032717 describes a screen printing machine which can automatically set the printing condition by an operator by inputting only items that do not require knowledge or experiences such as a solder type and a mask type, instead of inputting every operation parameter.